


Fate's Hour

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'what if' story that cannot be put neatly into any continuity…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Hour

Pain… 

Optimus knew pain, it was a familiar, even comforting, companion. As long as he was feeling pain he was alive. 

Young, but not untried, unskilled or untested. A knight in his own right despite his Sire’s protests. The heir did not need to be a knight, it was better if he dedicated himself to his royal duties… to learning diplomacy and the theory of the battlefield he was never to set pede on. 

But there was a fatal flaw in the great King Ultra Magnus’ arguments… the king was a Knight of Iacon himself. And was there anything his sons wanted more than his respect and love it was to be like him, though they both took after their carrier in their slight, light and lithe statues. 

It was the selfish wish of any Creator to want to keep their creations safe, but a prince was not meant to be safe… Certainly not the prince of such a prestigious but small kingdom as Iaconia. Optimus had thought it better that he learned to fight and the only way for a Prince to learn that was to become a squire and eventually a Knight of the kingdom. 

Eventually he had gotten his wish, had become a squire and then a knight. But as a knight he had obligation, obligations that came before his royal duties… dangerous obligations. 

A knight of Iaconia was also a knight of Primus, and they were the protectors of the kingdom and the people… and the shrines. Most would not touch a shrine, aware of the godly punishments that Primus and Unicron would cast upon them for such a heinous act. To harm one of the priests that resided in the shrines… it was an unthinkable act!

Yet there had been attacks on those very shrines, killing of the priests and acolytes… robbery and vandalism, even complete destruction. 

Knights had been sent to every remote shrine in all of Iaconia to protect them against these unknown assailants. 

He had been sent out to protect one, and he had failed.

They had thought it to be the act of mechs like any other. Well armed perhaps, but not demons like the few survivors had claimed. But the survivors had been right in a way… an insecticon hive swarm certainly could be said to be comprised of demons. 

Four knights and a company of soldiers were not enough to stand against such a thing. 

So now he was here… deep inside the shrine, clinging to life as it slowly bled out of him. Clinging to the pain because it told him he was still alive.

And slowly… so slowly the world grew dark…

* * *

“Another one, sir!” the bellow echoed eerily over the mountain meadow and Megatron waved a hand in response. That made three Iaconian knights… but they never traveled in unequal numbers? 

“There must be another somewhere, Shockwave,” he turned slowly, surveying the killing field. His soldiers were cleaning up, preparing the mutilated corpses for transport. “There should be one more, maybe a survivor?” a faint hope but a hope no less. Ultra Magnus had called on him in desperation, but Megatron did not intent to make any mistakes in this. If the uneasy truce between their kingdoms could strengthened by this? 

“We must locate him!” 

“Yes, my lord… however there is another thing,” the slim, tall and purple mech that was Shockwave motioned towards a group of mechs clustered close to the partially ruined shrine. 

“We have found a chassis, I believe it is one of the culprits of this desecration,” Megatron walked to them, strides ground eating and confident. But even he had to check the moment if panic that welled at the sight of the arrow studded carcass that had plowed a furrow on the ground. 

“Insecticon…” but why? The creatures were horrific to look at, larger than most Kaonites, Iaconians or any other mech in the world aside from the peace guardians of Crystal City. But usually they were peaceful, living in their great mountain top hives and doing no harm. They were farmer creatures, tended to nature… not even predators in the sense that they would only eat what was already dead, and not kill it themselves. 

And none of the dead here had been devoured, not even nibbled on. 

Why? Why would an insecticon hive suddenly start to attack peaceful, none threatening places such as the Shrines of the twin gods… it made no sense!

“My lord!” a small mech, a squire, came pelting up to him, voice strained with exertion. “they found a fluid trail, he panted, “it leads into the interior of the shrine… an-and, sir, whoever left it b-brought down one of the m-monsters almost all on his own!” 

The awe in the young mech’s voice was rightly given, Megatron would give much to meet someone who had done such a thing and survived. But chances where he had not… still. Turning again he strove from the first carcass, around a corner of the shrine and towards the entrance where another carcass lay. This had not been brought down when in flight, it had been standing on the ground. Arrows pitted its armor too, making it look like am absurdly large version of a mechnoporcupine. But what had killed it was an expert sword slash across the mostly unprotected neck, from the front no less. Either bravery or desperation… or a little of both along with an incredible, impossible amount of luck. 

He pushed past his own troops and the carcass, heading into the darkness of the half destroyed shrine. Someone shouted a warning but he did not care, if the shrine was still standing odds were that it would stand for long enough to find the chassis of what must be the last knight. 

Maybe even alive. 

Following the trail of spilled fluid he was surprisingly lead to the main prayer chamber… it had once been beautiful. Not it was more than half destroyed another carcass dominating it. but still no knight, so he passed the dead insecticon, noting the blade stuck between its back plates, a clean stab though the spark chamber. 

And there he found him, wedged in between the alter and the door to the leading priest’s preparation room. 

Right shoulder torn open, the inner workings of the arm laid bare, a jiggered bite wound in on the left side of his abdominal plates. Claw marks in other places… and a pool of dully glowing fluids around his propped up form. But his armor still had luster, color. 

And he was the most beautiful, lithe little thing that Megatron had ever laid optics on. Kneeling he reached out and titled the other’s helmet back, ventilation fans hitching as he saw the beautiful delicate face fully.

“Such a beauty,” the optics onlined dimly, blue… royal blue, “you are not cut out for this,” he breathed, well knowing that if the mech had been online that would have been an insult they might well have dueled over. 

This little mech, this knight of Iaconia had battled and brought down two insecticons before his wounds overtook him. desperation or not… and he was still alive to speak of it. or would be as soon as his medics patched him up! 

Taking the mech into his arms, as carefully as he could, he found that the beauty of him extended to his voice too. Such musical, if pained, sounds! 

He carried him out of the shrine with swift strides and gave him up only reluctantly into the hands of the medics. But even as he did what was nessisary Megatron swore to himself that he would somehow win this knight for his own… 

Somehow he would have him standing tall at his side! 

No Kaonite could say nay to a mech that had brought down two insecticons, help or not, and survived. And Ultra Magnus would undoubtedly agree, he had already intended to use this crisis to expand on their peace treaty… maybe, if this knight was a high enough ranking noble he would be able to negotiate a bonding of their realms. 

Anything! As long as the young knight became his… 

“My lord,” Shockwave’s voice brought him back to reality and he shook his helmet once.

“Yes, Shockwave?” 

“We have tallied up the dead, they brought down ten insecticons out here~,”, “Eleven in all then, there is one more inside the shrine,” Megatron cut in. 

“Eleven then, sir, three knights and a party of twenty warriors are dead… four priests and twelve acolytes,” the smaller mech was grim in his tally, the death toll high for so little an effect on the ‘enemy’. The Iaconinas stood little chance against this onslaught… even Kaonites would be hard pressed… and that was allowing for not knowing the size of the hive swarm. 

“Pack the wagons we are goning to Ion,” the capital city, they could not delay any longer.

“But, my lord, we could~,” he stopped Shockwave with a gesture. Sharp and angery, he did not want to do this… even with the badly wounded knight to think of.

“This is not Kaon, we will have to have King Ultra’s permission to defend his lands… and we need to bring his knights home. Maybe the surviving knight can tell us something useful. You know as well as I that hive swamrs do not behave like this naturally…”

* * *

The wagon train moved slowly, warriors sticking close by… Ion, capital of Iaconia waited in the distance and in one wagon a young kinight, a prince by CAN, was struggling for his life. 

A warlord hoped for a bright future and planned for a grim one.

Deep in the mountain range known only as ‘the black mountains’ a wizard crackled as yet another ancient artifact was delivered… only a few more. Just ten more…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for DeviantArt artist iloveop
> 
> Made for [Knightformers: the wounded Prince](http://iloveop.deviantart.com/art/Knightformers-the-wounded-Prince-282313893) and [Knightformers: Father's worry 1](http://iloveop.deviantart.com/art/Knightformers-Father-s-worry-1-282332504)


End file.
